The Date
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: ShikaxFemNaru story. AU, Minato is still alive. One day Shika calls up his gf and asks if she wants to go on a date; he has a question to ask her. The ever protective father, Minato, might have something to say about this... if he gets the chance to.


This month so far sucks, first I'm basically grounded on the weekends and can't hangout with my friends; then my computer system fries… Ugh! On top of that I had just finished putting all my Halloween pics together in a folder and they got lost from this stupid problem, all 200 of them! T^T So now I'm using my dad's laptop that I can only use for word documents to write tons of oneshots because I have nothing else to do… TT^TT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if so a majority of the female characters would have magically disappeared. Haha no offence to people that like them, but they all really annoy me for some reason.

**The Date**

Life in Konoha was peaceful and calm, birds were chirping and kids were playing. It was just like any other day, except for a pissed Hokage that was crying while watching his 18 year old daughter talking joyfully to her boyfriend on the phone.

'Stupid boy, trying to steal my Naru-chan,' Minato thought to himself as he watched Naruko from around the corner into the living room.

While the parent's of said boyfriend were also watching their own son with great glee in their eyes. Both of the Naras grinned animatedly as Shikamaru talked on the phone; they noticed that he only put effort into things when it came to Naruko, like talking on the phone.

"So would you like to go on a date tonight Naru?" Shikamaru asked through the phone with a smile on his face.

"Sure Shika," Naruko answered affectionately, which caused Minato to growl softly.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7, and don't even bother asking what we're doing it's a surprise," Shikamaru chuckled, earning a grumble from the other line about baka boyfriends not telling her anything.

After couple more chuckles and giggles from each line they hung up to get ready for their date together.

~(I hate line breaks but they are much needed)~

Once Shikamaru got off the phone he was bombarded by both his parents as they asked him where he was planning on taking Naruko.

"It's a secret," he smiled softly, his parents smiled at their only son.

"Okay, then you better go get ready," Mrs. Nara commented while pushing Shikamaru toward the stairs.

~(Another crappy line break)~

The second Naruko got off the phone Minato ran up to her trying to get her to tell him what Shikamaru was talking to her about.

"Dad serious both of us are 18 and jounin I don't think you need to make a big deal out of Shikamaru and I going on a date, seeing as we have been together for 4 years already," commented Naruko as she headed toward the stairs to change.

"But you're my little girl none the less and I don't like any boy going near you," Minato huffed with a pout.

"Well you don't have to worry about Shikamaru," said Naruko with a sweet smile spread across her face, "and anyway aren't you supposed to be at the tower doing paper work. You know Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya will be here any moment to make sure you're not slacking and running away from your duty."

As if by magic Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared into the room out of nowhere.

"Alright brat no more getting away Sarutobi is waiting for you in your office to make sure your doing your job," stated Jiraiya, as he and Tsunade each got on one side of Minato and grabbed him from the arm.

"Bye bye dad have fun, I know I will," declared Naruko with a sly smirk.

"Nooooooooooooooo-!" Minato cried before disappearing with the two sanin.

Naruko then ran upstairs into her room to get ready for her date with the brunette, not totally knowing what to wear.

~(More stupid line breaks)~

An hour later Shikamaru knocks on Naruko's door, which was quickly opened by the blond. And was she a sight to behold.

Naruko's tan skin shined as if the sun was shining down on her, her eyes sparkled with joy, and her sunflower yellow hair cascaded down her back until it reached the small of her back. She was also wearing a tight short black dress that reached the middle of her thighs, it was sleeveless and hugged every last curve. Black stiletto heels adjourned her feet, but she still wasn't beating him in height. So she now was up to his nose instead of the usual shoulder range.

Shikamaru was in shock, but he wasn't the only one. Naruko was in a daze while she looked her boyfriend up and down.

Shikamaru was wearing hip hugging dark blue jeans with a tight white t-shirt that showed off every muscle he gained through training. On top of the t-shirt was a leather motorcycle jacket that gave him a bit of edge. As usual his hair was up in a pony tail, but that didn't take away from the hotness he was radiating.

"So ready to go?" asked Shikamaru once he finally snapped out of it.

"Yup!" she said enthusiastically.

~(Hopefully we won't be seeing one of these for a while)~

After walking 10 minutes in the forest just outside Konoha, Shikamaru pulled some foliage out of the way to show Naruko a beautiful waterfall with a crystal clear lake and a huge flower bed filled with dozens of kinds of flowers.

"Oh Shika it's beautiful!" Naruko declared, and then hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's go swimming," he stated lifting up the bag he had been carrying which the blond apparently never noticed.

Once Shikamaru grabbed his forest green swim trunks from the bag he trekked over behind a large bush to change, leaving Naruko with the bag holding a swimsuit for her and two towels. She rummaged through the bag, finding her swimsuit which in turn caused her to blush. Then she went over to a large bush of her own across from where the brunette was changing.

A minute later Shikamaru walks back into the clearing with his clothes under his arm. He neatly folded them and placed them into the bag after taking out the towels to put aside for later.

"Are you ready yet Naru-chan?" Shikamaru anxiously called over to her.

"Um… Yeah," was his nervous reply.

"Come on then let's go"

Slowly Naruko came out from behind the bush with a large blush spread across her face. There standing in front of Shikamaru was a goddess. Naruko was dressed in a cerulean bikini. The bottom part of the bikini hugged her butt tightly and tied on the sides. While the top piece was like second skin, her D-cup breast looked even more appealing; it tied around her back and neck. One glance at her made Shikamaru a little less comfortable in the lower region.

"You look gorgeous!" Shikamaru commented in a daze, still entrapped by her appearance.

Quickly Naruko got her confidence back, "You don't look to bad yourself," she announced with a smirk.

Shikamaru's tone body was heavenly. His chest, arms, and legs gave no doubt that even though he was lazy he still worked out. The swim trunks wrapped around his muscular thighs, but loosened up as it reached his knees. Naruko couldn't help but salivate a little.

Both blushed, before heading over to the edge of the water. A mischievous grin slipped onto Naruko's face, quietly Naruko snuck up behind Shikamaru while he was distracted by his naughty thoughts of his girlfriend.

SPLASH!!

Shikamaru quickly surfaced the water, glaring at the blonde who was rolling on the ground laughing that he actually fell in. Retaliating Shikamaru shoves a huge wave at Naruko. She ends up drenched and in shock, she swiftly over comes it and dives in after Shikamaru, who decided to swim farther out into the lake to put distance between them for the water war that just began.

An hour and a half goes by Shikamaru and Naruko were now sitting on land with their feet dangling in the water. Naruko leans against Shikamaru with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Naru-chan I have a question," Shikamaru states, looking at Naruko in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah what is it Shika-kun?" Naruko tilts her head up to give the brunette a questioning look.

"I was wondering if you want to share an apartment with me." Shikamaru nervously asks, now staring directly into Naruko's eyes.

A huge grin appeared onto the blonde's face, immediately followed by tackling Shikamaru chanting yes over and over. The shadow user smiled before catching Naruko off guard by kissing her square on the lips. Naruko eagerly kissed him back.

Shikamaru flipped their position, now he was leaning over her voluptuous body, never for one second leaving her plump lips. Soon the brunette's tongue slid along the rim of the blonde's lips asking for entrance, which was given. A mock battle over domination reined between their tongues and Shikamaru came out as champion.

Shikamaru's hands start to roam over her body feeling every curve and bump. His right arm wraps around her slender waist while the left finds its home kneading her breast. A moan slips from Naruko's mouth into his as he pinches her nipples soon his right hand joins in with her pleasure as both of his hands firmly grasp her breasts giving them light squeezes.

Naruko's body arches into his as the heat rises in her body and the need for more contact is desired. The brunette's lips finally part from her now swollen ones only to connect onto her neck, sucking and kisses her neck to the fullest. Moans echo through the field as he finds a pleasure spot on her neck and decides to mark her as his own.

While Naruko was distracted with the pleasure coming from her neck, Shikamaru slips his hands behind her back and unties the bikini top. Quickly he pulls it off leaving her bare. Leaving her neck he sits up to look at her body as it sparkled in the moonlight.

The blonde hair was now fanned around her, lips swollen and dark red, and her breasts ready to be touched with perky pink nipples ready for his ministrations.

Leaning down he brings one of her nipples into his mouth sucking harshly on it while her moans strengthen in volume. The brunette's hand then plays with the other breast before switching.

A few minutes later he sits back up licking his lips staring down at her. Naruko's gaze is distant before she realized he stopped. She meets his gaze, both showing so much love and lust.

"My turn," the blonde declares.

Shikamaru nods. Naruko sits up, then, crawls to sit in front of the brunette. Teasingly she starts to pull down his swim trunks, his lustful gaze never leaving hers, once his shorts were off she leans down, licking the underside of his cock before taking his head in. Slowly she starts to take in inch by inch sucking and nibbling on it as she goes. After a couple minutes she decides to just play with the head while her hand strokes the bottom. The blonde's tongue plays with the slit of his cock while harshly sucking on it like a Popsicle starting to drip. Shikamaru groans, his hands weaving into her hair, as soon as his pre cum hits her tongue he tugs her up, deeply kissing her.

Laying her down on the ground Shikamaru climbs back on top of her, and swiftly pulls the bottom of her bikini off. He stares down at Naruko's heavenly body before leaning in and nibbling on her ear while huskily asking, "Are you ready?"

Naruko mewls and anxiously nods, spreading her legs far apart where Shikamaru sees her dripping wet pussy greeting him waiting for his large cock.

Shikamaru sits in between her legs placing the tip of his thick cock at her entrance. Giving her one last longing look, he thrust straight into her core. Naruko screams in utter pain and pleasure. The brunette settles and waits until he gets the ok to move. After waiting a minute she nods, telling him to continue.

Thrust after thrust Shikamaru dives into her tight heated channel, her muscles clamping around his cock. The blonde's moans of pleasure as he hits her pleasure spot, resonates through out the clearing.

Her arm wraps around his neck while the other grabs the back of his head smashing their lips together as their climax is coming closer. Shikamaru's hair comes undone from its tie as it makes a curtain around their faces. Naruko's nails scratch across his back.

With one final thrust Naruko climaxes screaming Shikamaru's name for the world to hear, her soaking pussy tightening even farther around the brunette's cock. And with a few more thrusts Shikamaru cums into Naruko, who milks him of all his worth.

Still inside Shikamaru lays on top of Naruko as they basked in the after glow of their love making. The blonde's arms are wrapped around his neck softly combing her fingers through his hair. While his head is pillowed by her breast as he listens to the thrumming beat of her heart.

"I love you, Naruko," Shikamaru whispers.

"I love you too, Shikamaru," the Namikaze heiress whispers back.

After they had cleaned up and changed back into their original clothes, Shikamaru walked Naruko home. Once they got there they bid each other good night and with one last deep kiss they went their separate ways stating they'd meet up in the morning.

~(Wow, haven't had one of these for a while)~

The next morning Shikamaru and Naruko told both their parents to go to the Hokage's office because they had important news to tell everyone. Once in the office both the elder Naras started questioning Shikamaru what was going on, while Minato gave Naruko a 'wth is going on look?'

"We would like to announce something," declared Shikamaru as he entwined his fingers with Naruko who in turn smiled up at him before turning back to their parents.

All three adults gave their children a questioning look. Minato had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, while the Naras had a giddy feeling bubbling over.

"We've decided we are going to buy an apartment and live together," Naruko stated with a happy smile on her face as she leaned into Shikamaru's arm.

Both the brunette's parents jumped up and down crying that they approved and would help in anyway possible. Minato on the other hand was about to object when Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi popped out of no where. Tsunade punched Minato on the head before she and the other two said that they can by all means.

The 4th Hokage sulked in a corner of the room pouting.

Naruko cheers and jumps into Shikamaru's arms, kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go find that apartment of ours."


End file.
